Inori: The Heart Weapon Wielder
by anamichelle.talitod
Summary: The granddaughter of the deceased Whitebeard wanted to get revenge against Blackbeard and also become the Pirate Queen, encountered the Straw Hat pirate and decided that she'd be the 10th member of the crew. A/N: I kind of inserted the Whole Void Genome concept of the anime Guilty Crown and borrowed Inori's name. The Inori in guilty and crown in this fiction are not really similar.


Chapter 1: Mugiwara's 10th member

The whole crew of Mugiwara was in their usual activities in that ordinary day when there is no Marines or other pirate crews sniffing on their butts. Ussop was with Chopper telling the latter about his fearless adventures as the brave sea warrior. Franky and Brook are playing cards. Robin was reading a book as usual and only several meters away from her next to the tangerine groove was the swordsman; Zoro lifting weights 10x heavier than him. The navigator, Nami was in the crow's nest assessing the weather and all. Because it was afternoon already, Sanji was preparing dinner. Lastly, the ship's captain Luffy was slumped in the Lion's Head of the Thousand Sunny looking all bored.

Luffy glanced at his crew and sighed. Looks like everyone was busy on their own while he was bored to death. No marines, no other pirates, no adventures and still no meat. He yawned stretched his arms to the ship's mast and throw himself up to the roof of the crow's nest. Scanning the whole horizon, he pouted, not even an island on sight. He slumped by the roof then perked up suddenly that Nami was startled.

"Oi Luffy!" Nami yield. Letting him know that she was there.

"Nami," Luffy popped his head by the window and saw her. "When are we landing to the next island. It is getting boring."

"I still don't know, Luffy. The log pose is pointing us on the right direction though." Nami said and looked at her captain with still bored expression. She sighed. "Go look for Sanji and asked him for food."

"Hmp, he won't give me any." He whined like a child.

"Then, wait for dinner then."

Luffy just scrunched his face and went down towards that Lion's head and slump his whole body there. _'__**I wish someone will fall from the sky carrying tons of meat. If it is a boy I will make him nakama and if it a girl then I'll marry her!'**_ Luffy mumbled loudly. The crew looked at him and chuckled. Clearly, the boringness of the day hit their captain big time.

"If it is a big ugly hag, I'll laugh at your sorry ass." Ussop smirked.

The captain ignored him. "Then what if it is a very cute girl?" Robin asked Ussop clearly amused by her nakamas.

"Well, then I'll be the one to officiate their wedding." He answered. Just then a scream from above is heard.

"OOIII! Watch your heads!" it said.

The rest of the crew looked up the clear sky and see something falling and it is clearly landing on the ship. Everyone panicked except for Luffy because what he is seeing is a very big meat coming down.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Nami cried. "That thing is about the crushed the ship."

Luffy didn't hear what Nami said instead he jumped up. He has to save that big chunk of meat. "Gomu Gumo no Fuusen!" he cried and his body bloated in a very big ball just in time for the meat to bounce gently on him that he stretch his arm encircling it in a tight hug.

Everyone was relieved that that big meat didn't wreck the Thousand Sunny. The captain in the other hand was drooling over the tasty meat and mumbling to himself. "Meat, meat, delicious meat." He must be in heaven. He is cuddling it tightly and then with a speed of light started eating the meat.

"Oi! What are you doing to my meat." Said a female voice somewhere. Luffy stopped and wondered. "Did my meat talked."

"Yes, it sure is talking." Franky said.

"Let go of my meat, you idiot."

"Huh, Franky it talked again."

Nami sighed. "Luffy, could you let go of the meat."

"No, this is mine."Luffy snared and Nami punched him in the head.

"Ouch!" Luffy cried. "I'm rubber but why does it hurt?" he let go of the meat and hold his offended head.

"Are you ok, Little Miss." Asked Brook from behind the meat.

"Oi, Brook why are you calling my meat, Little Miss?" Luffy yelled and sprigged up.

Then Brook looks like he was helping someone. Luffy turned around and found that his crew was surrounding someone behind the meat so he came too.

"I'm fine, thank you." A slender doll like girl with dark golden hair said as she took Brook's bony hands to stand up. The girl was so pretty with such delicate features of a princess. Luffy scratched his face wondering why the voice of his meat and the girl's is the same. And then a gushed of wind blew sending a waft of something familiar to Luffy and he started sniffing. His eyes lit up and sneak out towards the very inviting scent of meat.

"Ah, mellorine." Sanji said, hearts all over the place. "She is a real goddess. So beautiful, so pure." Just then Sanji twirled towards the girl and took his hand. "Ah, lovely goddess, it must have been exhausting to fall from the heavens like that. You do want me to get you anything? I'm Sanji at your service."

"Don't threaten her, dartbrow." Zoro chuckled.

"Shut up, Marimo!" he said, glancing a one second menacing look at Zoro and looking back with googly eyes to the girl.

The girl smiled, clearly getting fond of Sanji. The rest of the crew gasped not only because of how beautiful the girl is, it also because she didn't find Sanji annoying. Only Robin did that. "I would like some water please." The girl said and Sanji went back to the kitchen holding his nose to prevent a major bloodshed. The girl is just super adorable.

_'__Maybe she's one of Robin types. Mysteriously nice girl with a dark and sad past.' _ Nami thought looking intently at the girl. Her thoughts were cut off as she saw Luffy sniffing her. "What are you doing, Luffy" she asked. But her captain didn't mind her and he sniffed to the rest of the crew until he was behind the girl.

Luffy definitely smelled meat, no, something that smelled more delicious than meat. While the rest of the crew are cowering over their pretty little guest, he took is an opportunity to eat the meat. But when he was done, he smelled something else, something more delicious and inviting than meat. Maybe a new kind of food that Sanji made, is what he thought first but it does not coming from the kitchen. He sniffed everyone of his crew only to lead him in that girl. He was a little bit taller than the girl so he started to sniff the top of her head. It smelled like a field of flowers and a strong sense of the smell he was looking for.

"Oi, Luffy stop that." Zoro said.

The girl stiffened when he hold both her shoulders. Luffy took a second to marvel how soft and smooth the girl's skin is. Still enchanted by the smell, he withdraw her hair is her side exposing her bare neck and shoulders and started smelling again. The rest of the crew had their mouths opened and blushed as to their captain's behavior.

Someone is sniffing her. Inori tried to calm herself. They all look nice and maybe they won't hurt me but who is this person behind me? I slowly turned around to face whoever it is and froze. A boy's face greeted me, his eyes were closed and he still smelling me. He really looked familiar with his clear bronze skin the scar under one of his eyes, dark head and a straw hat at the back of his neck. Just then he opened his eyes and my assumptions were correct.

As their eyes met, Luffy's dark ones and the girl's violet ones. Luffy frozed straightened up and smiled widely. His heart was thumping loudly but he liked it. The girl was a bit confused at first. "You're the one." Luffy exclaimed.

"The one?"

"Yep, the one who brought my meat and she really smells nice. I'm gonna marry her." Declared Luffy.

"What?" the girl exclaimed. The rest of the crew was astonished by their captain's declaration. Clearly, the captain isn't bluffing when he said that he'll marry the girl that will bring him meat. The problem is, does Luffy ever know anything about marriage?

"Are you out of your mind, Luffy?" Ussop said.

"No,"

"You," the girl's aura changed from pleasant to menacing.

"Me?" Luffy said pointing himself.

"You ate my meat?" the girl cried stomping towards Luffy and holding the neckline of his vest. "Tell me. Are you the famous Mugiwara Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, this girl is actually really frightening. Then suddenly the girl smiled and jumped around happily. "Yes! You are really him. I found you at last." And then the girl hugged Luffy outbalancing him. The girl landed on top of him.

"My, my," Robin chuckled and still amused. "Our captain is a man now."

"H-hey," Luffy stuttered with evident red tint in his cheeks. "G-get off me."

Nami and Robin laughed. It is a rare sight to see their captain blushing over a girl.

"I won't let you go Mugiwara Luffy because I am joining your crew." The girl declared.

"What?"

"Fine, just get off me." Luffy said. The girl stood up then held her hands towards Luffy. "May name is Inori Newgate, I am Whitebeard's grand daughter and I dreamed to a defeat Blackbeard and become the Pirate Queen." Luffy took her hand and stood up. Putting his hat upon his head he smiled at the girl.

"Pirate Queen eh, well, I will be the Pirate King." Luffy said.

"Not, if I find the One Piece first." Inori said.

"Hey you two, stop it. We'll think about that later." Zoro said

"Well, being a Pirate King and Queen is possible. You two just have to marry each other" Ussop suggested.


End file.
